Am I Too Late?
by The Phoenix Rose
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru is hurt on a mission? How will Ino react when she finds out? What will happen if he dies? Please read and review.
1. The Mission Begins

Am I Too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from the series.

A/N: Hi everyone, time for my next fanfic. Like I've said before I have a lot of friends so to keep everyone happy (and me alive) I write about a lot of different pairings. Please enjoy. P.S I like to play with the colors on my computer so enjoy my Rainbow Fanfic.

By the way, Ino, Shika, and Choji are all Chunin.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Time: 8:00 am

Date: Monday April 17, 2006

Location: Yamanaka Flower Shop

"Ino! Wake up honey it's time for you to get up. Hurry or you'll be late to meet Asuma-sensei!" yelled Mrs. Yamanaka from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm up Mom" I yelled back as I rolled out of bed and began my morning routine. I grabbed my clothes, hair tie, and headband before stepping into a nice hot shower. 'Man this sucks'I thought and I let the hot water run over my head. 'While I'm stuck here with Choji training, Shikamaru is off in the Land of Waves having all the fun and getting paid for it. Why does he have all the luck?'I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried my self and fluffed my now short hair with a towel before pulling it back in a bun sighing to myself.

'I can't wait until my hair grows back I miss it so_ much' _I think as I finish dressing and make my way downstairs. "Oh, crap"I say as I see the clock already says 8:30"I'm going to be late!"I run out of my family's shop, scaring a poor costumer nearly out of his mind, and head towards the training grounds.'Now I remember why I'm so glad Shikamaru comes to get me every morning before training, oh man I'm so dead"

Time: 9:00 am

Date: Monday April 17, 2006

Location: Land of Waves Village Hidden in the Mist.

"Here we are sir" I said as I escorted my client to his hotel room. "I'll go in first to make sure it's safe General" 'This is so troublesome, why couldn't Choji or Ino take this mission?' I thought as I waited for the General to open the door. 'The Land of Waves is such a pain. You can't see anything half the time because of the mist, everything tastes like salt and you get so much sand in your shoes it's like walking on the beach 'sigh' this is just such a pain.' Finally the General manages to get the door open only to be meet by an explosion of gun powder. "Get back!" I yell as my lungs fill with the smoke. I draw my kunai as an assassin ninja heads towards me. But before I could do anything I realize I am surrounded by water clones. 'Okay Shikamaru' I think to myself 'The others aren't here to bail you out. Think on you feet or you'll never be able to see her again!'

Time: 2:30 pm

Date: Tuesday April 18, 2006

Location: Ichiraku Ramen Bar

"Hey Ino Choji; over here!" called my best friend Sakura from a table in the corner. As I walk towards her I see her two teammates sitting with her. On her left is the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja Naruto and sitting across from her was the number one rookie (and local hottie) Sasuke. I pull up a chair beside Sasuke and loop my arm through his. "Hello Sasuke-kun" I say giving him my best "please ask me out" puppy dog face while Sakura rolls her eyes at me. She's already long since giving up on him ever liking her and is now satisfied with going out with Lee.

"Hmp" is all he says in response. 'Sigh, one of these days you will like me Sasuke-kun' I think to myself. Slowly the other Chunin begin to arrive. As was our usual Tuesday afternoon tradition of gathering and just hanging out. Finally, everyone had arrived and ordered there ramen as the usual conversation commenced my thoughts drifted to the only person absent from the gathering; Shikamaru. I don't know why but lately whenever he went out on missions I noticed I've been missing him more and more. I find myself laying awake for hours just thinking about what he might be doing, or looking at the clock and thinking 'Only a few more hours until Shikamaru is back'. And weirdest of all, I've found myself sitting on my bed looking at the photo of our team. I'm standing in between Choji and Shikamaru with Asuma-sensei behind me. I find my self looking at his smile wondering to myself 'Will I ever be able to see his smile again?' But the funniest thing of all is that I don't understand why. Why am I waiting for him in the shadows at the gate when he returns from a mission? Why do I look forward to ever morning he's waiting for me outside my family's shop? Why do I feel like crying every time I see him walk out of the Village knowing that this could very well be the last time I see him. And why is it that every time I cling to Sasuke I wish it was Shikamaru? Why? Why? Why can't I figure this out?

"...seen the paper today Ino?" asked Tenten. "Huh? What? Oh sorry Tenten what was that?" I ask coming out of my day dream.

"I said have you seen the paper today?" she asked again.

"No, I've been working all day in my parents' shop" I replied

"Well here" she said reaching into her bad to pull out the daily paper and slides it over to me "Read the Headline" I look down at the top of the page and see it big bold lettering:

Local Ninja Saves General 

Local Chunin Shikamaru Nara was reported saving the Famous Leaf General from near death. Willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice Nara-san bravely stood his ground when the attempted assassin attacked the General outside of his hotel room early Monday morning. Nara-san is said to be in stable but critical condition in the Hidden Mist Village hospital.

That was as far as I got because as soon as I finished the reading the word 'hospital' I blacked out.

Time: 9:00 pm

Date: Tuesday April 18, 2006

Location: Yamanaka Flower Shop

I woke up with a pounding pain in my head. I looked around to see I was back in my room. I pressed my head back into the pillow trying to remember why I felt so bad. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I remembered the newspaper article and as soon as I did I felt my stomach twist. I stumbled into my bathroom where I threw up several times. 'How could this have happened?' I thought to myself as I leaned back against the wall nearest the toilet just in case I needed to throw up again. 'Wasn't it just under a week ago that the three of us were sitting on the river bank laughing together? What if he...? No, don't even think it Ino. If you think it it'll just make it harder on you. You knew very well that this could happen. Yeah I did but it never seemed so real.' Suddenly and with out warning I fell something warm and cold sliding down my cheeks. 'I'm crying? But why?' I ask myself 'Because you care that's why' I replied. 'Shikamaru has always been there for you, remember what he said to you the day you learned the Mind transfer Jutsu? "Don't use that Jutsu unless I'm with you. I don't want you getting hurt" He didn't want you hurt and now that he's hurt it's killing you.'

I sat there for a moment and just thought. 'Your right' I thought. 'I do care for him, but am I too late?' At this last comment I knew I could take no more. I picked up the trash can from the bathroom and carried it back into my room where I placed it beside my bed. 'I need to rest' I rolled over onto my bed where I cried myself into a deep sleep. 'Wait for me Shika-kun' I thought as I fell asleep. 'I will be with you'

Time: 9:00 pm

Date: Tuesday April 18, 2006

Location: Village Hidden in the Mist Hospital

I tossed and turned unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position. My body feels like it had been forced threw a five inch tube. Every movement feels like it's going to kill me. I want to just sink into darkness and never wake up. But there's a part of me telling me that I have to stay in this world. I keep remembering small things. I remember beautiful short blond hair. I remember when it used to be so long. I remember the feeling of jealousness know that you had worked so hard to grow it out but knowing that you did it for someone else and not me. I remember how bossy you always were, but how willing I was to do whatever you asked. I remember feeling happy when I would return from a long mission and I'd walk by your family's flower shop. I can't remember how many times I've tried to convince myself to walk in and buy one of those flowers for you. I remember how whenever you would walk up to Sasuke and plaster yourself to him how I would wish for that to be me you ran to. What made me angrier was the fact that he never seemed to care. Here you were willing to give him everything and all he would do was brush you off like and annoying mosquitoes. How many times have I dreamt of holding you? How many nights have I gone to bed regretting that I never told you how I've felt? That's why I can't let go of my pain and slip into the darkness. I would never be able to sleep peacefully knowing that I never told you that I love you. I will see you again Ino.'


	2. Don't Be Late

Am I Too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters from the series.

A/N: Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my work. I hope that I can please everyone by varying my pairings. Well please enjoy this Chapter.

Time: 12:00 pm. (Noon)

Date: Wednesday April 19, 2006

Location: Lady Hokage's Office.

"You said you have a mission for my Hokage-sama?" I asked half-heartedly. Usually I would be climbing over her desk to get to the mission scroll. "Yes," she replied looking slightly worried at my odd behavior. "It's a retrieval mission, to the land of Waves." As soon as she said the word Waves I flinched as my small breakfast began to rise in my throat. "Is everything alright Ino?" she asked giving me a worried mother like look. "Yes Lady Hokage I'm fine." I lied forcing myself to swallow the vomit that had made its way into my mouth. "Very well," she said not looking at all convinced. "Here are your mission specifications." I took the scroll she had offered me and left the office.

Once I was back outside on the streets I noticed angry black storm clouds over head. 'Perfect day to match my mood' I thought as I made my way to a small coffee shop that I loved. I walked in and was greeted by the manger and a few fellow shinobi. After forcing a smile I sat down in the corner as one of the waitresses brought me my usual, a hot cup of green tea with honey and lemon. Usually I would begin sipping in right away, but today I felt like anything that went down my throat was going to come right back up. I pushed the tea away and sat back in the chair with a deep sigh. 'Might as well get started on my mission.' I thought as I opened the scroll. I read the first few lines then it hit me.

This wasn't an ordinary retrieval mission. This mission was to retrieve a ninja. I was going to go get Shikamaru and make sure he got back to Konoha safely. I didn't even bother to finish my tea or reading the scroll. As soon as I read what I was retrieving I put the money on the table and bounded out of the shop. After a quick stop by my house I ran out of the Village at light speed. 'Oh Shikamaru, your alright. Be patient I'll be there soon'

Time: 10:00 pm

Date: Wednesday April 19, 2006

Location: Village Hidden in the Mist Hospital.

"He's waking up" I heard someone say. I try once again to open my eyes but to no avail. My eyelids feel like they've been weighted down. My body is still sore but not as sore as it was previously. "Shikamaru" I hear the same voice say. I can feel their hand on mine. It feels so warm. I recognize it, but am I right? No, there's no way she could be here. She doesn't even know I'm hurt yet. She's still back home, in Konoha. But I know that was her voice. Once again I squeeze my eyes shut hard before I'm finally able to open them. Everything is blurry and seems to be moving. My head feels like it's about to split in two. My stomach heaves slightly. But I only notice it for a moment because as soon as my eyes open I realize I was right. There standing beside my bed was my teammate Ino Yamanaka.

"Ino" I say very quietly. "What are you doing here?" My throat feels scratchy and dry. "I came to get you." She replies. I notice that as she says this her voice is cracking. I look into her deep light blue eye, I notice that there are tears falling slowly, silently and steadily down her face, but at the same time she's smiling. She grips my hand tighter. "I'm glad you're alright Shika-kun" For a few minutes we just sat there together. Somewhere inside of me I'm dieing to tell her. I'm doing everything I can to keep from reaching out and taking her into my arms. It's killing me. I finally decide I'm going to tell her, now. I took a deep breath and seconds before I was about to speak her name the nurse came in. "I'm sorry Yamanaka-san but visiting hours are over." The nurse said with a smile. Ino looks at her and nods her head. "I'll be back tomorrow Shika-kun." She stands up letting go of my hand. When she let go of my hand I felt so alone and empty as I watched her walk out of the room. Once Ino had left I gave the nurse a death glare she'll never forget. The nurse noticed my glare and quickly left the room. 'Don't worry you'll be with her for a few more days. Just wait and tell her.' I laid my head back against the pillow. 'I'd better get some sleep. I'm going to need it'

Time: 10:00 pm

Date: Wednesday April 19, 2006

Location: Hotel in the Village Hidden in the Mist

'I can't sleep. But why? I know Shikamaru is alright, I should be able to sleep like a baby? The nurse said he'd be out of the hospital by tomorrow right? Then why can't I get to sleep?' I lay there thinking for several minutes before I realize it. 'I can't sleep because I haven't told him. Yeah, he safe this time, but as soon as we get back to Konoha and his wounds heal more he'll be sent away on another mission, and another, and another after that. This could happen to him again, and next time he might not be so lucky.' I immediately regretted thinking this because as soon as I did it had me barreling for the bathroom.

After about five or ten minutes of puking my guts out, I sat down heavily on the bed, completely exhausted. 'So how do I tell him? Just come straight out and say "I love you"? No, well I guess I'll just have to wing it.' With that I laid back on the bed for a restless night of sleep.

Time: 9:00 am

Date: Thursday April 20, 2006

Location: Village Hidden in the Mist

'Finally I was free. Earlier this morning the nurse came into my room and told me I had been discharged. For the last two hours I had been wandering around the city. Today was absolutely perfect. The morning was warm with a light breeze blowing and the clouds were floating lazily by. On a normal day I would have been content just sitting on the grass and staring up at the sky but today was no ordinary day. I hadn't slept well the night before for thinking about Ino. Why would she ever want me? All she ever talked about was Sasuke Uchiha. I hate him so much! Why couldn't she see that I loved her and he didn't? I would give anything for her to just look at me the way she does Uchiha. So how am I going to tell her?' I thought for several minutes before giving up with a sigh. 'She doesn't even know you're out of the hospital yet, Might as well relax for few hours before you go looking for her. Yeah that'll work. Relax I have to think of something sooner or later.' As I finished the finally thought I threw my arms behind my head and continued to stroll through the streets. But as much as I tried the thought of my teammate continued to seep into my mind.

Time: 9:15 am

Date: Thursday April 20, 2006

Location: Village Hidden in the Mist

'Where is he?' I thought franticly as I searched the streets of the Village. Earlier in the day I had gone to the hospital to see Shikamaru only to find the he had discharge an hour earlier. Ever since I had been combing the streets looking for him.

Finally, I spot him walking down the street with his arms behind his head completely oblivious to everyone else. As soon as I saw him I was flooded with feelings of relief and anger. But mostly relief. 'If I don't tell him soon it's going to turn my hair gray' I thought with a small laugh. "Shikamaru-kun" I yell out to him. Instantly he turns around and drops his arms from his head. "Ino" he replies looking slightly shocked "What are you doing here?" I ran up to him and smiled.

"I told you yesterday, I'm here to make sure you get back to Konoha in one piece."

"Yeah I know but I meant what are you doing here here?"

"I was looking for you"

"Why?" he asked as the look of shock once again dominated his face. "Because I wanted to make sure that you were alright" I said. All of a sudden there was an awkwardness between the two of us. It was going to drive me crazy. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I slipped my arm around his and gently gave him a jerk down the street. "Come on we don't have to be back for two more days let's take a day off an enjoy the city." He willing followed me as I lead him down the street. I would figure out where we where going when I got there for now I was content just being with the person I loved.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­


	3. Love is Never Late

Am I Too Late?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Please review! I hope you liked my last Chapter. I planed on making this a one shot but I thought it'd be better to add a little suspension. By the way these dates are made up it's actually August 27, 2006.

­­

Time: 7:00 pm

Date: Thursday April 20, 2006

Location: Land of Waves Beach

"Come on Shikamaru I'll race you to the water!" Ino yelled as she took of towards the sand at an average running pace. I rolled my eyes and followed at a slightly slower pace. As I watched her head towards the water I noticed that she had removed her shoes and the majority of her hair had fallen out of the normally tight bun she kept it in. And speaking of buns, I let my eye wander slowly down her back until... Ack! 'Stop that' I yelled silently to myself 'You're getting to be as bad as that pervert Kakashi!'

"You okay Shika-kun" I looked over to notice that she had sat down on my left side. "Yeah fine" I replied flopping down in the sand. Suddenly the wind began to pick up, I looked over to see that's she's taken her down completely and the ocean wind was driving in mad around her face. Her eye where closed and there was she was smiling gently. With out even realizing what I was doing I reached my right arm out and touched her cheek. Instantly she opened her eyes and just looked at me. I was drowning in those beautiful blue eyes of her's and almost automatically I slowly began to move her face towards mine.

'What's he doing?' This was my immediate thought when Shikamaru touched my face. All I could do was stare at him. I was completely lost in his deep dark mystical brown eyes. When he started to pull me closer to him, it didn't even occur to me what was happening until our mouths were inches from each other. I could feel his breath mixing with mine. Just as we where about to make contact the sky, which had become gray opened up as the rain poured down as thunder crashed and lightening tore across the sky. In an instant that magic that we were both feeling was broken. "Come on" he said standing up and pulling me up with him "Let's get out of the rain"

"Yeah" I replied as I pulled my shoes back on and began to run towards the small town. 'Oh why couldn't the rain wait a few more seconds?' I felt like I was going to cry. Here I was inches away from kissing the guy of my dreams and the stupid rain decides that it's a perfect time to give us a shower. I sighed sadly as we reached the hotel. 'Well so much for confessing.'

Time: 10:00 pm

Date: Thursday April 20, 2006

Location: Land of Waves- Hotel Room

Now what was my problem? After we left the beach and returned to our room, we had said nothing to one another. After two hours of complete silence Ino had suggested that we go to bed. 'Finally I thought, 'some relief from this tension.'

Yeah right like it was going to be that easy. I had forgotten to play in one small detail, the beds where in the same room. After ten or twenty minutes of blushing and throwing each other shy looks we both climbed into our respective beds with our backs to one another.

'Why is this so awkward' I thought to myself. 'We've shared a room before and it wasn't even close to this kind of feeling. Hell we've even had to share a bed on one mission, why is now so different from all the other'

'You know for someone with a 200 IQ you're pretty dense.' said my inner self

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that all those other time you had Choji and Asuma-sensei in the room with you.'

'Why would that make any difference?'

'You really are an idiot.'

'Look if all you're going to do is insult me go away'

'Fine, if makes a difference because you love her and your alone in the same room with her with no one else. HINT: Alone with no one else. A.k.a: This might be the only chance you get to tell her how you feel.'

'Are you suggesting I...?'

'Finally he gets it give the man a cigar'

'Hell no! I've been around Kakashi and Jiraiya _**WAY**_ to long.'

'No not really but me and all the other inner people get together every Friday night and play poker. I always learn a lot from them'

'Shut up! Get out of my head'

'Fine just remember my advice' with that the inner Shikamaru disappeared. 'I wish the rain would stop. Then I could go out side and watch the clouds, hopefully it would clear my head.

Out of no where I heard a loud yell come from the bed beside me. I jumped out of the bed and looked over to see Ino standing up with a large puddle of water at the foot of her bed and a stream of water coming down from the ceiling. "What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied looking slightly annoyed at the ceiling. "The stupid ceiling just has a leak that the fool management forgot to tell us about." As she finished the sentence she let out a sigh. She walked across the room to the small cabinet. "What are you doing?" I asked stupidly. "I'm trying to find an extra blanket and pillow so I can sleep on the couch. Ah crap they don't have any, oh well I guess I just can't get a break." As she headed towards the door, I once again opened my mouth without thinking.

"Wait a second Ino." She turned around and looked at me "You won't be able to sleep well on the couch so why don't you just take the bed and I'll go on the couch." She was silent for a few minutes before she finally replied "No, you stay in here Shika-kun" she said "Your wounds haven't completely healed yet. You need sleep more than I do." "But..." I tried to continue before she cut me off by placing her finger over my mouth. "Stop arguing and do what you're told." She said as she let her hand fall. I watched her as she walked back across the room. "If you won't take the bed at least share it.

When I heard these words I froze. Share a bed, with Shikamaru? It sounded like a dream come true, and a nightmare all at the same time. At least on the couch I would have a fighting chance of getting to sleep, but if I shared a bed with Shikamaru all hope was lost. I paused for a minute not sure how to respond when I heard him say "I'll put a pillow up between us." I looked over at him before I silently nodded my head. "You take the blanket though" I said still worried about him getting sick again. "Alright" he replied. I walked over to the bed as he threw a pillow in the middle. I stretched out on my side of the bed with my back to the barrier. I felt the bed move slightly as Shikamaru lay down beside the pillow. 'Well so much for sleeping' I thought with a quiet sigh.

"Hey dummy" piped in inner Ino

"What?" I asked impatiently

"Make your move"

"What?!"

"Make your move"

"What are you babbling about?"

"Okay I'll spell it out for you. You like him right?"

"Right"

"Your sleeping in the same bed as him right?"

"Yeah"

"So, tell him how you feel"

"Are you crazy?"

"Look who's talking honey"

"Whatever, there is no way I'm telling him. Now leave me alone"

"Whatever, have fun trying to sleep while you're turning into an ice cube full of regret for not telling him"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW!" I finally yelled at her inside my head. She disappeared and I was left freezing my butt off. I let out another sigh as I began to think. 'Why shouldn't I tell him? I mean this may be a once in a life time opportunity. And next time he might not be so luck and get out with his life. Gag Oh no, I've got to stop thinking things like that.'

Before I could have another thought, I knew I couldn't stop myself from throwing up. I jumped out of the bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. I noticed Shikamaru as I slammed the door. He was looking worried and majorly confused. I know I was in the bathroom for a good ten minutes just throwing up before I heard a gentle knock on the door. "What is it Shikamaru?" I asked as I opened the door. He was standing there with a slightly nervous look on his face. "I wanted to make sure your okay"

"Yeah," I replied not looking at him "No big deal just go back to bed." I walked back towards the bed with him behind me. "Alright, but only if you take the blanket." He said.

"No" I said firmly "Your wounds are still healing you need it more than if do."

"Maybe but your sick"

"No I'm not. I just ate something bad"

"Ino you suck at lying, you're as pale as a sheet, your just threw up, and your shaking like a leaf in the middle of a hurricane. I'll be fine you take it."

"No, you take it you're the one who's hurt. I'm not sick and even if I was what would you care." I said these last words without intention. I looked at him to see the hurt expression that was left.

"Do you really want to know what I care?" he asked slowly not looking at me. Suddenly before I could think he was in front of me pressing his lips to mine. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. All I could do was stand there and let him wreak havoc in my mouth. Finally after several minutes he finally released my mouth and looked at me, both of us panting. All I could do was stare at him, with a dazed expression on my face. He looked at me with soft eyes and a gentle smile. "Ino," he said gentle "I love you, you're the only thing that kept me alive in the hospital. You're the reason I couldn't die. I had to stay alive to see you again. I love you so much." As he finished saying these last words he pulled my close to him. All I could do was cling to him. Cling to him and cry. I love him too. I loved him so much. I had to come out and say it. I could feel him stroking my hair and whispering gentle words of comfort. I tried many times to tell him but I was crying too hard. I have to calm down before I lose my chance.

When I told her I was surprised how easy it was. It felt like breathing to tell this woman how much she meant to me. This moment was what I dreamed of for so long. Her clinging to me instead of Sasuke. I loved her he didn't. I felt like crying because she now knew how I felt. Then the unexpected happened.

"I love you too Shikamaru." I heard her say through her tears. I was completely taken aback. I never expected her to love me. Never in my wildest dreams had she, Ino Yamanaka, smartest, most talented ninja I knew, ever said she loved me. I was on cloud nine. I held her tighter. "The only reason I got sick was because I thought about losing you. I've never been able to stomach the thought of it. I love you so much Shikamaru."

"I love you too Ino" I whispered into her hair. I loosen my hold on her just enough to where I can capture her mouth with mine. I here her whimper gentle as I plunge my tough into her mouth. I place my hand on the back of her head and push her closer deepening the kiss as much as I can without hurting her. Finally the need for air over comes us both and we break apart gasping for air. I feel her shiver close to me.

I pick her up and set her on the bed and lay down next to her and take her into my arms, covering the two of us with the blanket. I hold her close to me as her tears turn to sniffles. I kiss her gentle and softly as we both fall asleep. "I love you Ino" I whisper on final time as we both drift off. "I love you too Shika-kun" I hear as I drift into oblivion.

I'm glad I wasn't too late.

The End

A/N: Well that's it. What do you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I think my next story will be either another song fic of a NaruxSasu story. Please look for other works by myself

Well see ya! ) XD Bye bye

P.S SAKURA + LEE FOREVER!!!!!!!!


End file.
